The present invention concerns a novel method for preparation of organic molybdenum compounds.
Generally, it is difficult to prepare organic molybdate compounds by known synthesis schemes. The prior art methods do not provide for effective incorporation of molybdenum into the reaction to afford the desired molybdate.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,647 teaches that fatty derivatives of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-imidazoline may be hydrolyzed to form an amine-amide intermediate which is reacted with a molybdenum source to form heterocyclic molybdenum complexes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,473 teaches that certain heterocyclic molybdenum compounds are prepared by reacting a tertiary amine having hydroxy or thiol groups and a molybdenum source. The reaction is carried out as a typical esterification reaction. The molybdenum compounds are useful as lubricating additives.
It has been now discovered that improved conversion to organic heterocyclic molybdates is obtained by using 2-hydroxyalkyl imidazoline compounds as molybdenum phase transfer agents to transfer molybdenum into certain organic receptor molecules under controlled conditions.